gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Roots Before Branches
Roots Before Branches by Room For Two is featured in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three. It is sung by Finn and Rachel with back-up from the New Directions. Finn admits to Rachel that he's breaking up with her, and instead of getting married, she's going to go to New York and he's going to try and make his fathers dishonourable discharge an honorable one. As Rachel tries to take it in, Finn assures her in the car that everything is going to be all right, and that she should not fight with him. As they get out of the car, the song begins and Finn takes out Rachel's suitcase. They sing as they walk to the train with Rachel wishing farewell to the New Directions members, as well as Emma and Will. Finn and Rachel embrace and kiss one more time before Rachel boards the train as it starts to move. She cries and waves goodbye. Finn runs after the train, but as it goes faster, Rachel isn't able to see him and the others anymore. She continues to cry as she arrives at New York, and strolls through the streets with conflicted emotions. The third season comes to an end as Rachel walks through a New York City street with her suitcase trailing behind her. The full version of the song appears in the episode, however it is featured as a Rachel solo for the episode version. It is the final song of the episode, as well as the final song of Season Three. Lyrics Studio version= Rachel: Hey, hey So many things to do and say But I can't seem to find my way But I wanna know how I know I'm meant for something else But first I gotta find myself But I don't know how Rachel (Finn): Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh) When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh) I gotta have Finn and Rachel: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Before Finn and Rachel: I know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Finn and Rachel: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel (Finn): Sometimes I don't wanna feel (Sometimes I don't wanna feel) And forget the pain is real (And forget the pain is real) Put my head in the clouds (Oh, ooh) Oh, I start to run and then I fall (Start to run and then I fall) Seein' I can't get it all (Seein' I can't get it all) Without my feet on the ground (Oh, ooh) There's always a seed before there's a rose The more (Oh) that it rains (Oh), the more I (Oh) will grow (Oh, oh) Gotta have Finn and Rachel: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Before I Finn and Rachel: Know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Finn and Rachel: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel (Finn): Whatever comes, I know how to take it Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it Oh, you're understanding, oh But we can come and do what's best Roaming north and south, east and west But I'll still be standing I'm (Oh) standing (Oh) If I have Finn and Rachel: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am (Finn: To know who I am) Before I know who I'm (with Finn: gonna be) Finn and Rachel: And faith, oh, to take chances To live like I see a place in this world (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, ohh, ohh) Rachel: Gotta have roots Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Before branches (Finn with New Directions: Branches) Rachel: To know who I am Before I Rachel with New Directions: Know who I wanna be (Finn: Who I wanna be) And faith Finn and Rachel with New Directions: To take chances And live like I see a place in this world Rachel: For me, oh oh I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah |-| Episode version= Rachel: Hey, hey So many things to do and say But I can't seem to find my way But I wanna know how I know I'm meant for something else But first I gotta find myself But I don't know how Rachel (Finn): Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh) When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh) I gotta have Finn and Rachel: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Before Finn and Rachel: I know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Finn and Rachel: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel: Sometimes I don't wanna feel And forget the pain is real Put my head in the clouds Oh, I start to run and then I fall Thinkin' I can't get it all Without my feet on the ground There's always a seed before there's a rose The more that it rains, the more I will grow Gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I Know who I wanna be And faith to take chances To live like I see A place in this world for me, oh oh Whatever comes, I know how to take it Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it Oh, you're understanding, oh But we can come and do what's best Roaming north and south, east and west But I'll still be standing I'm standing If I have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know who I'm gonna be And faith, oh, to take chances To live like I see a place in this world Gotta have roots Before branches To know who I am Before I Know who I wanna be And faith To take chances And live like I see a place in this world For me, oh oh I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah Trivia *The original performers of the songs, Adam Anders and Nikki Anders, are the vocal coaches for The Glee Project and Glee, respectively. *At the end of the song, it appears an extra almost bumps into Rachel, then walks in the other direction. *At the end of the song, when Rachel walks away with her suitcase trailing behind her, we can see a large crowd watching the filming of the scene. *Fans watching the filming of this scene in New York reported that Rachel was actually performing Marry the Night by Lady Gaga. Instead, the song Marry the Night, was featured in the Season Five episode, A Katy or A Gaga by Starchild. *This is the last Finchel duet in the series. Errors *At the beginning of the song, as Finn goes to Rachel's door, the shadow of a boom mic is visible against the vehicle. Gallery 296578090 640.jpg Creyssad.gif Tumblr m3tf571Xsa1qe8krh.jpg roots4.png roots5.png Tumblr m4w97t9Jc21qgkj12o1 500.png Root b4 branch.jpg Glee213576.jpg roots.png Roots1.png roots2.png 1049009 1339307941201 full.jpg Glee-Goodbye.jpg roots3.png GoodbyeFinchel.jpg RootsBeforeBranches.gif NY!_rachel.gif 1038367_1338074307814_full.jpg Rootsbeforebranches blainchel.gif Rachelkurt-goodbye.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h22m18s50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h22m12s255.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h22m09s225.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h22m06s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h22m00s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h21m54s73.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h21m48s18.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h21m33s117.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h21m22s24.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h21m17s223.jpg Behind the Scenes of RbB.jpg Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo9 250.gif Tumblr mb76nb0x2H1rujjre.gif Tumblr mb771jCkpw1rujjre.gif Tumblr myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif rootsbeforebranches.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three